Breaking things into pieces
by xLateLastNightx
Summary: A song with a story...(what i say anyway) Naoki is having a hard time after the death of Dr. Johansson. Song: Breaking things into pieces I do not own the charters or song. this was a rough translation, i'll update it soon. Update. Quickly updated i hope you enjoy!


_Why I like both break things!_

I'm dead…or should I say broken? I started to break things into pieces…is there something wrong with me? After DR. Johansson died started to act like this I guess it just got to me, being split in two by a bronze bell must have been painful I was in a wreck after seeing the body.

_Since I can remember I've broken many things.  
Watches, tea cups, remotes, wooden blocks._

Now I have a erg to throw a glass full of my tears at Li Mei and a bolder at Aki, I can't take them any more my sister (Aki) when nobody around she make's me want to chuck my self a window and fall to the ground breaking every single bone of mine and Li Mei just get's in my way making my job much harder saying we should take the stears or making me trip over while I have coffee in my hands and taking the mug before I fall.

_The more important and precious the object, the more interesting it gets. _  
_dolls, puzzles, phone, pictures._

I threatened Kangi today I wasn't thinking straight well…I never do now it like I just lost one part of me making feel empty or well haft empty I'm easily upset by anything I become for hostile when I am angry I even broke my phone in fury throwing it ageist the wall, I felt better then I got back to normal and carried the day one like normal.

_People get angry and crying, their faces are put frightening,  
even when those things break easily, treasuring the people follow.  
When people are put in a place where I can take  
I get so weird, quietly excited and eagerly grabbed with my hands._

To-to to-to to-to. I am so happy when I destroy your stuff.

_To-to to-to to-to. Especially when you are most like._

_To-to to-to to-to. Open it, close it. 's not only fun if you play with that once._

_Fix it, destroy it repair it, destroy it. To the extent that you forget the original form._

Everything seems to be fun now; I can do what I want with out my sister, Li Mei or Kangi stopping me but they don't look at me or speak to me…did they break? Or snap? But they say I have '**changed**' well I only manned up I haven't broke things in a while I guess that a good thing? But it so pretty when the glass smashes when there a liquid in it any liquid, water, coke, tea, coffee and even blood.

_The more memory you have in it, the more times I break. __Plush, models, pianos, e._

_The more emotion you put into it, the stronger I break. _  
_instruments, art, ceramics, sculptures._

_When people join to both objects, their souls will stay forever in them. _  
_The more precious the object, more souls will be in it._

I can't help my self, I became addicted the overs think it normal now but I still feel broken a part of me is missing but that what you get when you _'flip'_.

_Breathing weakly, living happily, in peace I lift up my hands._

But the question is…am I insane? I just break things in to little pieces I haven't put a glass shard ageist anyone's neck…yet.

_Become apart apart apart Moment the soul of you is vanishing Tear down and heal the tear down and heal I'm crying you -to, to to to to. much desire to destroy your soul again and -to, to-to to-to. much desire erase your living -to, bara bara bara-bara- bara-bara . Cause all make "to-to" in the moment your essence disappears .Fix it, destroy it, repair it, destroy it. I laugh as you ..._

It easy, stop smashes glasses every one is fine as I sit here in my room all alone isolating my self from this god forbidden word I love it…nobody cares even if they say 'oh, can you please come out?' or 'are you okay do you want to talk about it?' I won't let my self out I hurt them so I will hurt my self they would forget about me any way.

_Despite that ... to to to to to to. Thou follow me, loved -to para-para . I love the "you" who is in love with -to para-para . now your soul is planted in -to para-para . My soul is planted in -to para-para. I destroy all your precious things, making do "to-to".To-to para-para. The instant before my disappearance feels so -to, to-to, your precious "me" is now broken. Repair it, destroy it. Just let it happen, so I will not be able to say "forgive me"._

The last thing i like to say is...Well want to say is...


End file.
